


in the state of dreaming

by lilybluee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, just soft bantering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybluee/pseuds/lilybluee
Summary: in which Hoseok forces his best friend into going with him to the nearest fast food place at 2 in the morning





	in the state of dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> found this lost in my drafts and thought it decent enough to post? i guess??? 
> 
> i just miss showho and my writer's block has sucked all the creativity from my soul RIP T_T

“Hyunwoo-ssi, you know that I love you.”

“No.”

“You know that I would die for you.”

“Hoseok, no.”

“Moon and stars could burst in the skies and I would hold your hands and ease the worry in your chest and whisper in your ear _'we're safe we're saf-’_”

“Seokkie, I am _not _leaving the house, I'm wearing glasses,” Hyunwoo says with finality. Case closed.

Hoseok pouts, which does an incredible job at conveying his hurt feelings. His childhood best friend is being difficult. “Those glasses are sexy, I swear it on my life.”

“It's not about that, it's like, what, 2 am? you want us to go out at this god-awful hour for some greasy food, which is obviously not good for your health, you're so _fragile,_ and we have 8 hours of classes by early morning, we shouldn't even be arguing about this, we should already be asleep, Hoseok i swear-”

Five minutes later, they walk together in empty dark alleys under blinding neon lights and a gloomy orangey glow. Hyunwoo, still with glasses and pjs, seems mad, and Hoseok is hopping around like a rebellious bunny. Stores and streets are vacant, and maybe that's a sleazy ghost winking at Hoseok from behind large garbage bins. He inches closer to Hyunwoo.

“By the way, I’m not holding your hair back when you throw up,” Hyunwoo says.

Hoseok huffs. “It’s only mcdonald’s, what's the worst that could happen?”

“Food poisoning for one, your intestines could blow up and you could puke blood and acid, maybe a liver.”

“That’s so extreme.”

“Your stomach is a joke.”

Hoseok ruffles his pink strands. “It's not like I have much hair left anyway, we'll be fine.” He bumps his shoulder with Hyunwoo's when they reach the open 24 hours mcdonald's that reeks of old cooking oil and saggy bread.

“It’s two thirty now,” Hyunwoo says, not too happily. The place is empty except for two girls huddled close to each other in the corner.

Hoseok bites into his burger, and his soul flares up. Hyunwoo only got a milkshake.

“You’re boring,” Hoseok says.

“I’m responsible.”

“Do you think we should just pull an all-nighter, power up on energy drinks and caffeine, maybe pray for the will to survive the next 24 hours until bedtime. It’ll be fun.”

Hyunwoo actually seems like he's considering it. He sips from his drink then takes a napkin and wipes the corners of Hoseok's mouth. “Purpose being?”

“I want my enemies to bow down for me.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. “What enemies? You’re harmless, like tinkerbell.”

“Tinkerbell is definitely _not_ harmless.”

“Well, maybe, but she sure loves attention.”

Hoseok chokes on his soda. He flushes pink and ends his burger with one big bite. “So, it's a yes?”

“So it's close to 3 am right now, finish up so we could go home, I want to crash.”

Hoseok stuffs his face with french fries and drips some ketchup directly into his mouth. He chokes through tears when a sharp fry grazes his throat. He looks over his shoulder the same time one of the two girls pecks her friend (girlfriend?) on the lips. Giggling, they hardly notice him.

He keeps staring until Hyunwoo pinches his nose and turns him around. “Your manners Seokkie, stop ogling at people.”

Hoseok rubs his reddening nose. “Did you see what I just saw?”

“What? Two people in love? Nothing weird about it.” 

“I want that for myself,” Hoseok says. “Do you think I’m undateable, Hyunwoo? Personally, I think I’m undateable, no one has hit on me in ages.”

Something flashes in Hyunwoo’s eyes. Mischief, perhaps. Certain playfulness that he reserves for people like Hoseok. People like Jooheon, because Jooheon is their adopted son and they took him into their care the moment he graduated from high school, wide-eyed with a fresh conscious still not tarnished with the reality that is college life. Hoseok will make sure to soften the blow.

Hyunwoo smiles like a cunning fox, which is disconcerting to say the least. He pulls at Hoseok’s sleeve and guides him outside the stuffy place. The cold wind rustles through their hoodies and Hoseok shivers and plasters himself to Hyunwoo’s side. “You didn’t answer.”

Hoseok lets himself be pulled in by Hyunwoo’s strong arm around his own broad shoulders. Some warmth immediately seeps in, and Hoseok puffs out a misty breath. “Hyunwoo hyung,” he teases.

Hyunwoo scrunches his nose. “No, don’t do that, it makes me feel old.”

Hoseok shrugs. “You sure didn’t mind when we were teens.”

“I wanted to grow faster as a teen, but now I’d like that reversed, I’m not cut out for adulting.”

“You’re _twenty-one_. Jesus, Hyunwoo, what’s so old about twenty-one?”

“Well, for one, there’s our compulsory military service.”

“You can postpone it till graduation. I’ll go with you.”

“And my thesis is coming up soon and I have no idea where to start.”

“You’ll figure it out, eventually, I promise.”

“And my mom is like, nagging me about marriage already, I swear it’s ridiculous.”

Hoseok bursts out laughing. He clutches his sides and slides down to the pavement while bringing Hyunwoo down with him. They sit close together in the vacant street.

“I hate to say it, but I’ve come to dread visiting home, it’s all she talks about.”

Hoseok’s goofy smile stays plastered across his face. Swiftly, he snatches Hyunwoo’s glasses and puts them on. Hyunwoo hardly reacts, having dealt with this same scenario his whole years of being. Hoseok squints as usual but refuses to give them back.

“Well,” Hoseok says, still squinting, “I can always lend you a hand –I mean myself, I can lend you myself for marriage, if you’re so desperate to find someone, and wow, you are so blind, Hyunwoo.”

“Give those back.”

Hoseok leaps up and starts running. Hyunwoo follows and chases after him down the street, somehow avoiding crashing into a trash bin or a street light. They halt at the front door of their apartment. Hyunwoo captures him in a bear hug, and Hoseok laughs high and bright tears dampen the corners of his eyes. Hyunwoo retrieves his glasses and leans down to kiss the tip of his nose.

“So, what do you think about my proposition?” Hoseok starts. “Pretty neat, right? Your mom loves me very much, and she would love me more as her son-in-law. Just think it through, Hyunwoo hyung.”

Hyunwoo has one of his infatuated smiles, which Hoseok believes are more precious than the finest amethyst crystals.

In one, two strides, Hyunwoo takes Hoseok’s face in his hands, leans down, but instead of the nose, he kisses him on the lips, still smiling into it, and Hoseok’s tears this time are of a different sort of happiness.

“Fake marriage it is. I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

♡


End file.
